


Home

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a pirate now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/gifts).



Something is on his back.

Before he has time to jump hands are moving, shoving arms into sleeves. Don squirms until the hands are finished, and then he spins on his heels, flustered and flushed.

"What-" Don blinks up at Marvelous, then looks down. He's wearing velvet, soft and smooth, and he can see intricate gold embellishments going down the front of the jacket. "Oh."

Marvelous smiles that damning smirk of his and sets about adjusting the lapels.

"This is too nice." Don tucks his head down and Marvelous smacks it.

"Nothing is too nice for a pirate."

Don smiles.


End file.
